1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remotely-actuated release mechanisms and, more particularly, to release mechanisms which are adapted for underwater use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore release mechanisms have used remotely actuated release devices of an explosive or non-explosive type, some manual and some having internally disposed frangible links. However, all of these release mechanisms were relatively complex and costly. Further, in many instances, little of the release mechanism is accessible and rebuilding of the mechanism is a major undertaking.